bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krion's Decision
This is the finale of Bakugan Wars. Chapter 1 'Feel Wrath' "Krion.Trust me.I'm your sister." Cora said. She outstretched her hand. Krion began to tear up in his eyes and hugged her. "It's okay bro.No need to be afraid anymore." Cora whispered. Wrath looked at them with anger. He grabbed a sharp object off the floor and charged at them like a maniac. Krion began to cry into Cora's dress in fear. Cora looked at Wrath. "You are our Father!!!!So you are telling me you would kill your own children!?!?!" Cora yelled in anger. Sado beheld this moment. "Stop it you monster!!!" Sado yelled and grabbed Wrath by the waist. "Sado!!! Don't fight him!!!!!.Run away!!!!!" Cora and Krion yelled in unison. Krion stopped crying and faced Wrath. "If you won't stop...then let's brawl." He said. "Fine son." Wrath said as he pushed away Sado. Chapter 2 'Krion vs Wrath' "Gauntlet power strike!!!" Krion and Wrath yelled. "Gate Card Set!Bakugan Brawl!Booster Demokro Stand!" Krion said. "Bakugan Brawl!Fear Stand!" Wrath said. The 2 bakugan appeared in an inferno of darkness. "Demokro we must win!!! If we lose then we can't leave!!!" Krion yelled. "I don't lose easily." Demokro said. "You will lose to me!!" Fear yelled as he charged at Demokro and punched him in the gut. Demokro grabbed Fear's arm and tore it off. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!" Fear yelled. "I'm not just any bakugan. I'm a bakugan grouped with only those who are the most powerful. I'm an ultimate bakugan!!!" Demokro said. "Ability Activate! Fear Genetro!" Wrath yelled. Fear then transformed into Fear Omega. "I am the true ultimate bakugan. YOU ARE JUST SCUM!!!!" Fear yelled as he unleashed his ultimate attack on Demokro. Demokro absorbed it and fired it right back. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Fear yelled as the attack hit him and he disintegrated. "How could you defeat Fear?! The bakugan that was to cause the apocalypse of all worlds?!?!" Wrath yelled. "We don't use bakugan for destruction,we use them to save others,the world,and treat them like friends and not tools!!" Cora and Krion yelled in unison. "Demokro do it!!" Krion screamed in anger. "Yes Master Krion." Demokro said. Demokro took out his swords and crashed them into the ground. A giant ball of energy formed between them. Demokro absorbed it and fired a giant blast of energy at Wrath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Wrath screamed.To Cora and Krion,all that happened next was a blur. Chapter 3 'Official' Clash and Sado were outside of Wrath's liar when the Zero Dimension started to crack. The Zero Dimension had a bond with Wrath. since the Zero Dimension was being destroyed that means Wrath was destroyed. Krion, and Cora ran outside of the layer. They all teleported out of the Zero Dimension just before it was destroyed. They were lying on the grass outside of Metro City. They all stood up. "Krion do you want to be a battle brawler?" Said Sado. Krion looked happy. Krion hesitated. "Yes" Everyone smiled. Clash looked up "You are an official Battle Brawler." Category:Stories